Forum:Page footers
I think we should make some footers to go on pages that are parts of major groups. This is an example of what we might have at the bottom of the page: They get put on the pages in them. They would be good for the following too: *Pikmin types - white. *Treasures - red/yellow. *Ship Parts - grey. *Areas **Forest of Hope, Awakening Wood, Impact Site - green. **Distant Spring, Perplexing Pool - blue/green. **Final Trial, Wistful Wild - red. **Valley of Repose - white/grey. **Forest Navel - brown/yellow. *Caves - brown/yellow. *Piklopedia - green. (need to add to pages) *Characters - purple/pink. Yay? And what colours do you think would be best for each, or should all be the same colour scheme? Piklopedia= green (b/c natural) Ship Parts = gray (b/c metal) Treasures= red/orange(b/c they are goods) areas and caves= brown/yellow (brownish= caves and dirt, yellow= sun) Pikmin types= black/white, preferably white, as when colors/colors of light mix, they form either) I think misc. should be black or white. Black. ocolor 19:33, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Couldn't have discribed it better. But, I think we should give some areas different colours. This might then mix with the categorys, but that shouldn't be a problem. For Forest of Hope, Awakening Wood and Imact Site green; Distant Spring/Preplex. Pool blue (maybe mix with green and/or white to match scenery); the Final Trial/Wistful Wild red. That would leave Valley of Repose: maybe white + gray and the Forest Navel; uh, yeah... brown, maybe yellow and blue...? Toughy, no clue. However, all this wouldn't be very appraoching to the single-colour varient, but since there are far less areas then treasures, I'd find this suitable.--Prezintenden(babble) Well, I think areas and caves should be dif categories. Dif areas should have same background scheme but dif alternative color. All should be dif. ocolor 20:42, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :Okay, I'll try to keep everything having a pale background and darker title box with white/pale title and blue (because they're links) text. I could change the text colour from being blue, but would it be weird to have links in another colour? I updated list above. For the areas, It'll be harder but doable. The template will be quite long. ::Yeah, every colour (including the Pikmin 1 enemies) fit, and I would find it better to have the links in a different colour than that standard blue. If someone puts his cursor over it (which I think most people do), they'll see it's a link, anyway.--Prezintenden(babble) So far, what I can do (and have done) is have it get underlined when you hover over it. Is that enough? Treasures are going to take a long time, especially if I change the link colours of those, too, probably being one of the longest pages on the site, code-wise. Oh, and would it be okay to leave the link colours of the areas as they are? It's doable, but would mean putting |Text Shown for each area for each link, which means 81 times. I really hope there's an easier way. Well, the colours are still fine the way they are, but the linking... Sorry, I don't know. Tell me when your finished with the ideas, and if this is the only way, we can divide up the work. Me just in has disappeared for a while, I bet he would help aswell once he's back.--Prezintenden(babble) :Do Template:Ship Parts, Template:Characters and Template:Pikmin look okay? Nice job with the footers!Footers would be nice, and helpfull. Hers an idea try ading footers with links to other members of beasts family. --Last Onion 00:17, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :Okay, I have now found an (ingenious) solution to the problem of link colours in Template:Areas; they are now controlled from the separate area pages through parser functions. Can someone list what colours the links should be changed to for each page? I'm unsure. ::Didn't you just do that? If that's what you're talking about, then they're fine. Also, this is defunkt.-- :::No, I just made them black. If that's okay, then fine; if it would be better as other colours, give ideas. ::::Ah, I get it. Nothing fancy, I'd say. If you find it too boring, than make it the same colour, but in the darker shade of the two variations.-- I've kind of skimmed this, so forgive me if I'm redundant....Anyway, its a great idea, (I've been working on adding the wonderful treasures footer), and I'll gladly update whatever pages that need it. Great work, its really nice to see people putting in so much time to create a genuinely useful online encyclopedia. 20:56, 8 January 2008 (UTC)